Our Differences will only make us Stronger
by Sopherina Auditore
Summary: Your not different, your unique and beautiful, he said with such care, Don't let any one tell you otherwise.
1. Jewels and Thoughts

She's beautiful, there's no doubt about that. When I first met them, I was blinded by Starfire's perfection, as well was I charmed by her laughter, her naïve charm reflects off of her personality. To busy concentrating on Starfire, I never noticed that the quiet one, who would glare at me from under her hood, was the to be the jewel of my life.

She fights with distance and shadows as well as do I. her power is greatly underestimated due to her shyness. She is not one to draw attention, and speaks only when needed. Her darkness shines brighter than Starfire's brightness, she is my jewel, and I have always had a great weakness for jewels.


	2. Unbearable Pain

It pained him, every moment of it. But if this meant he would be near her, then that's all that mattered. As he fought he only had one thing on his mind. Her. Her gracefulness in her movements, perfectly shaped figure, small and petite but filled with power. Her perfect violet eyes, her silky dark hair contrasting against her pale smooth skin.

He was broken hearted at the fact that this was the only way to get near her, but he promised himself he'll find a way. For the love of his Raven he'll find away.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOo

Trying to block every move, he only had one motivation on his mind. Raven. Pressing the button to the left of his belt he teleported behind Starfire, releasing a rather large X trapping her.

Chuckling to himself he made his way to Cyborg, his back facing Red X he sent a small X toward his top back. Once the X made contact with Cyborg , he was immediately turned off.

The only ones he had left, was Robin. Robin seemed to look as if he was trying to locate X. And so he snuck up behind him and with his staff knocked him out.

"Wow, this was strangely easier the times before," He said to himself.

"That only that's only because you haven't dealt with me yet." Turning around, startled, X immediately recognized the unusual beauty that stood before him.

He was glad to see her perfections in front of him, but he deeply wished she wasn't here. At least, not in these circumstances.

"I'm not going to fight you," he whispered.

Raven could feel the plead, the need and the desire rolling of him.

"Why is that? Afraid?" she replied harsher than what she meant to sound.

Shaking his head slightly, he can recall all of the times he left the fight right before it was time to take on Raven. Doing this only not to hurt her in any way.

"I won't fight you. On the contrary my Jewel, I will protect you, from anything, everything. As long as I'm around, nothing will harm you."

And with that he was gone before she can noticed how he left. Hearing her team mates catching up to her, she already new she had a lot of explaining to do.

OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOo

I just want to thank you for giving my story a chance. I won't continue on unless I receive reviews.

Love you all

Writer of Mysteries.


	3. Blind Perfection

After a long explanation of how Red X escaped, Raven slowly made her way towards her room. Reaching the cold metal door with the inscriptions 'RAVEN' carved into it, she punched her code into the keypad to the right of the door. Entering she immediately sensed there was another presence in the room. Looking over towards her bed she saw that nobody was there.

"Jumpy aren't we," chuckled a deep voice. Once hearing the first syllables she recognized the metallic voice.

"X. what are you doing here? How'd you get past Cyborg's security?" Asked Raven, shocked at how voice trembled at his presence.

"Simple, I teleported. Not that difficult actually," he retorted taking one step forward to where she was, nearly touching her, "And for the second question, I wanted to see you. Or is that a crime as well?"

"You know perfectly well that you shouldn't be here," she answered shakily, "you shouldn't be here…." She repeated almost a whisper.

"And why is that?" he asked, serious spreading through his voice. She felt his concern and need melting in to her.

"Don't you get it!? You're a criminal, I'm a hero, and to finish this off, if you are going to be flirting with anyone," answering venom leaking through every word, "it should be Starfire…" whispering the last part looking away from the black eyed mask.

Taking hold of her grabbing the back of her neck with his right hand, and with his left he placed it on her chin. Turning her head so she can take a look at him square in the face.

"I don't want Starfire. I want you," he said almost sounding like a plead, "I only flirted with Star to piss of Bird Boy. I don't want just beauty, I want intelligence as well. And that's something only you have." Taking a deep breath, and hanging his head he replied with hushed murmur, "Rae, you're my Jewel, why do you think I've been setting off alarm without stealing, to see you. I would leave before it was time to battle you, because it killed me inside to see you hurt by anything."

He removed his hand that was placed behind her neck, and moved it to his skulled mask, with a swift movement the mask was gone. His hand that was on her chin moved her face so that she can once again take a look at him.

With the sharp intake of breath, X knew the damage was done and there was no going back. Raven shocked at the perfection that stood before her. Slightly tanned smooth skin. Steel gray eyes filled with love and honesty looked straight into her violet ones. Tiny freckles scattered on this beneath his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. Jet black silky straight hair, reaching down to his eyebrows and into his eyes. Raven took into noticed that at any movement of his mouth, dimples appeared on his cheeks. One word ran into her head, _Perfection_.

"Don't do this… please." Pleaded Raven, she couldn't she felt the need and desire running throughout her small form . Taking a deep breath he moved away from her. Putting his only form of hiding his identity on, she turned to her. Taking a good look at her, before leaving for the night.

"No matter how much you think I'm wrong, we're wrong," he corrected himself, "I will guard you, and I don't need your permission. I will take a bullet for you, without having to think twice. You think your different odd, creepy but your not, your unique and beautiful," he said with such care, "Don't let any one tell you otherwise"

And with that he was gone with in seconds. Making her way to her bed she striped out of her uniform and into a black tank top and boy short. Crawling under the covers, she could help but wonder on the confusing feeling running through her. And eventually sank into a deep slumber dreaming only of a gray eyed thief.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping for, please send some reviews with your opinion.

Thanks guys

Writer Of Mysteries


	4. Unexpected Meeting

Hours past since Red X was in Raven's presence. The clock blinked '3:34 A.M.', but not one seemed to notice, all except a gray eyed thief. He didn't immediately leave to his apartment when he teleported out of raven's room, he merely just vanished to out side her window to ensure that Raven was safe. Once seeing his beautiful Jewel sleep comfortably, and wrapped nice and tuck in her covers, he left.

He arrived his apartment, lying down on his couch. Tasking off his masked he remembered the way Raven pleaded, telling him any relationship was wrong. She merely said they were wrong, but never denied the fact that she had feelings for him. All he can recall was taking off his mask, and watching as her perfect eyes widen at the damage, looking into her big beautiful eyes did he notice his face was inching towards hers. But he did not want to affect her in any way; as well did he also know they were not allowed to even be talking in such manner.

Noticing Darcy looking up at him with her big green eyes, as hunger flashed all over her face.

"Hungry huh Darcy?" he asked as if talking to an infant. His only reply was silence. Gathering his strength to get up off the couch and walk over to the cabinet in the kitchen that contained Darcy's cat food. Grabbing the bag and walking over to her bowl, pouring some of the mix into the bowl. Once finished, he didn't even bother putting the food back into the cabinet, so he only placed it on the counter. Feeling his need of sleep over whelming him he fell back onto the couch not even reaching his bed, he fell asleep immediately, only dreaming of his Jewel.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Red lights and a siren echoed throughout the entire tower. Raven hearing this didn't even bother changing, only putting on her boots. Running out to the main room she noticed she was the last to arrive. Robin who was hunched over the keypad head bent down.

"Slade." Was his only reply.

"Where is he man?" Cyborg asked as he clenched his fist into tight ball.

"The Pier…" he whispered as if trying to convince himself this was really happening, Raven without needing anyone to tell her what to do, teleported her and everyone else to the Pier. As soon as the arrived, the were being attacked by the Sladobots. Robin as always noticed Slade was there.

"Titans split up."

Raven, using her dark energy melted through the floor and reappeared at the far of the pier. Using her 3 infamous words and sent whatever she found close in use. Thinking she was victorious, she didn't notice one of the Sladobots were sneaking up behind her, and before she knew what was going on, her world turned black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vision blurred, she woke up with such a banging headache. It was penetrating through her mind, she didn't even notice there was another presence in the room. Feeling around she noticed these were not her sheets, nor her bed.

Finally noticing that this was not her room, and regained some of her vision, she saw the room belonged to a male, a rather tidy one as that. Living with 3 males she as become accustomed to the way male's room are. But this room particular had a relaxing scent.

"Hey, how do you feel?" whipping around she finally noticed the other presence in the room, "You gave me quite a scare back there."

"Who are you?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I'm sorry guys my chapters are pretty short but I've been working, and I need to write the chapters between then. So I will be posting Chapter 5 tonight. Please Review.

With love

Writer of Mysteries


	5. Authors note :

Hey guys sorry I haven't been able to update. The chapter is close to being ready, just that I ran into a problem, I have had some people ask for lemon in the story; I would appreciate if you guys can review telling me your opinion.

Sorry once again everyone 

Writer of Mysteries


End file.
